Avatar: The Galaxy Keys Book 1: The Silent Mystery
by D4lekCrusher
Summary: In the beginning of the new series, Alex is reunited with his old friends in Mystery Incorperated and help to solve a mystery involving Professor Pericles and the mysterious Eternity Clock
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys here is the first story of the final series of Avatar The Clone Wars, The Poisoned Flame Parts 1 and 2 were a special of sought to fill in the gap between series 3 and 4 so I hope you enjoy and review The Silent Mystery!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Silent Mystery<p>

* * *

><p>AVATAR THE CLONE WARS<p>

All mysteries will be solved eventually but not all of them are!

A SHOCKING DEFEAT! The Riddler committed suicide and The Avatar is now dead, or at least the world thinks' he is, after surviving a deadly fall he now lives in the shadows away from his lover Ahsoka Tano and friend Anakin Skywalker but soon they will be drawn together again!

Alex stood silently listening to the TARDIS hum, it had been 8 months since the fall, how it pained him to leave Ahsoka, Ahsoka the girl he loved, he replayed the memory in his head, he needed to survive and Miranda had helped him, she revived the Lazarus Project once the Clone Troopers had taken his body to the Temple, Miranda brought it back to a secret facility and brought him back to life, he replaced his body with a fake one. He didn't like the plan as he was sure it was going to fail but it succeeded as it was going to, his memories were revived and this was just too painful. He had to call Ahsoka make sure she was alright, but all of a sudden the phone began to ring, he picked it up.

"Hello?" he said hoping it was Ahsoka "Ahsoka?" this voice did not belong to Ahsoka it was male but he didn't know this voice

"Hello Avatar" the voice chuckled "you don't know me but I know you" Alex was puzzled at this voice what did the voice mean?

"Who are you?" Alex asked but the voice didn't answer instead it said

"I prefer not to be named on this device" the voice replied "there is a situation in Crystal Cove" Crystal Cove? Alex had heard that name before but had never been there, it was supposed to be the most hauntedest place on Earth, ghosts always creped him out, but still he fought the bad aliens.

"Why do you want me in Crystal Cove?" Alex asked the voice, again the voice didn't answer

"You might want to check on your old friends Mystery Incorporated while your there" the voice said, Mystery Incorporated that's why the voice wanted Alex to go there to help solve a mystery involving a ghost that was let out of control

"If you've harmed them" Alex snarled "in anyway" the voice chuckled

"I have not" the voice chuckled "I know how much you care for them" for some reason Alex trusted the voice but didn't like it at all "tell Anakin and Ahsoka you're alive and go and see them before you've made your decision to go there or not"

"Fine" Alex grumbled "anything else?"

"No" The Voice chuckled "good look" then it hung up and Alex smiled he was going to see Ahsoka again, he pressed some levers and buttons and the TARDIS set off in flight...

Hope you liked the first chapter of The Silent Mystery review and enjoy guess who the voice was as this is set in the Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated universe.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys here is chapter 2 of The Silent Mystery review and enjoy sorry for the long wait I don't own Star Wars The Clone Wars or Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Reunion<p>

* * *

><p>The TARDIS landed outside the Jedi Temple and the statue of Alex , he opened the doors and walked out but was stopped when the phone rang again, he ran back inside and answered it<p>

"Hello" he said and the mysterious voice spoke again

"Good" The Voice chuckled "very good, going to ask your old friends Tano and Skywalker"

"Why?" Alex asked "why do you want them along?"

"It is the beginning of your quest" The Voice explained "the quest for the Galaxy Keys but you will not need them for long"

"What do you mean?" Alex asked "what do you mean, I will not need them long"

"On this quest you will meet a girl forgotten from your past" The Voice explained "a girl that will change everything"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alex snapped "who?"

"I cannot say" The Voice replied "you must find this out on your quest" and with those words the phone fell silent

"Hello?" Alex said again "hello what do you mean I need to know more!" but no answer came from the phone, and with that Alex went to see Anakin and Ahsoka

* * *

><p>Ahsoka was training with Anakin but she stopped and gasped<p>

"Ahsoka?" Anakin said puzzled "what's going on, you seem very distracted today"

"Sorry master" she stammered "ever since the" she began to stammer at this word she knew today was the anniversary of Alex's death at the hands of the Riddler, he had won and he took his own life to show it.

"Listen" Anakin said "it's been two years since the fall, you need to get over this" Alex saw this and looked behind waiting to surprise them, only Miranda and the Counsel knew about his plan to defeat the Riddler by beating him at his own game.

"Yeah I probably should" Ahsoka muttered this was the perfect moment Alex spoke up

"If you did" he said and Ahsoka stopped as well as Anakin and they turned round as they saw Alex, "you probably would forget me" Anakin was gobsmacked while Ahsoka couldn't believe it, here was Alex alive surviving the deadly fall.

"How?" Anakin gasped

"Boring story" Alex laughed then Ahsoka fainted "oh all to well for her"

"We'd better get her into the TARDIS" Anakin said

"Right away" Alex laughed he began to pick Ahsoka up but Anakin grabbed his arm

"And on the way you can explain how you survived the fall" Anakin said smiling

"Oh" Alex said awkwardly "alright" and with that they picked up Ahsoka and carried her off to the TARDIS


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys here is chapter 3 of The Silent Mystery review and enjoy this chapter will see the first appearance of The Galaxy Keys which were mentioned in The Poisoned Flame Part 2 and 1 this will lead into the story arc for most of the series this arc is called The Eternity Clock. The next chapter will see be the group in Crystal Cove and solving the mystery of General Sinat Silence who has stolen the red Galaxy key

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Mysterious Keys<p>

* * *

><p>Visions came to Ahsoka as she slept visions of battle, explosions, and a clock a massive clock with no face in the middle, instead of a face the clock had a pink surface in the middle an hourglass in the center of it, then the vision shifted the clock exploded into 8 keys each in a different color and one key was lost, then the vision changed into more flashes, Alex crying over a dead body, an old man with a cigar smiling across the giant Eternity Clock then the place faded to blackness and Ahsoka woke in fright.<p>

"Hard night?" Alex's voice asked, she didn't answer him although she was mad at him for keeping this secret, why didn't he let her know, he could have in some form or another even if he couldn't show himself

"Wondering how I did it?" Alex asked as if reading Ahsoka's mind he then went on to explaining how he faked his death, how Miranda brought him back because he was needed to be alive for something big that was coming in Alex's future a choice that he would have to make, one that would change everything. He also explained that they needed to go on a quest and their travels would be part of their time that the 7 keys had been hidden in numerous times and places and one was in Crystal Cove he just didn't know where.

But Ahsoka knew something Alex didn't there wasn't 7 keys there were 8 keys, 8 keys that formed the mysterious Eternity Clock

"Master" she said interrupting his explanation and Alex was stunned "there aren't 7 Galaxy Keys"

"What do you mean?" Alex asked not understanding "yes there are 7 keys, Avatar Roku told me himself"

"No" Ahsoka said "I had a vision, well I'm not sure it was a vision but I saw the Galaxy Keys they form something called The Eternity Clock, my vision then shifted into the Eternity Clock exploding into 8 keys"

"So 8 keys" Alex muttered "8 keys that form The Eternity Clock" then he realized something a long time ago when Sky had turned evil, his brother had warned him about such as clock

_The Eternity Clock cannot be stopped_ _it will destroy all of time and space itself!_

"That's the weapon!" Alex exclaimed and Ahsoka jumped "think about it, 8 specific keys placed around strategic points in time and space they form or rather unlock the clock and then if someone uses they clock imagine, they could destroy all of time and space itself, no wonder Roku wanted to warn me about it"

"Uh master you're forgetting one thing" Ahsoka reminded "we don't know where any of these keys are"

"We know where the first one is" Alex told her "Crystal Cove we don't know where the others are"

"So it's a quest then?" Ahsoka asked

"Yep a quest" Alex chuckled he jumped up to his feet "come on let's go tell Anakin" and they went to the main control room

* * *

><p>In Crystal Cove Mayor Fred Jones Senior and Sheriff Stone were opening a new museum for tourists one of the exhibits was a red key<p>

"What so special about that" Fred whispered "it's just a key, they should give an exhibit about traps"

"That key is interesting" Velma said "I've never seen that before, but I wonder what it opens?"

Then all of a sudden an eerie voice called out from the shadows "I warned you before Mayor Jones, about that key" the voice spoke again "now it will bring you death and destruction depose of it or pay with your lives" then a shadow ran past and a figure appeared one dressed entirely in white "my name is General Sinat Silence, yes I am a ghost" he looked at Mayor Jones "give me the key or pay with your life"

"I don't think you realize who I am" Mayor Jones said angrily "I am the Mayor of Crystal Cove and I won't be bullied by any ghost, phantom or any other supernatural creature that tries to do the same"

The ghost then considered this and said "well if you see so" then he disappeared with a flash of green light and where the key should have been there was a note on the glass of the exhibit saying YOU WERE WARNED and there was a massive rumbling sound one of the pillars crashed down nearing Mayor Jones

"Dad!" Fred yelled then he bounded up to the stage and pushed his dad onto the floor while narrowly missing the pillar himself

"Uh guys" Velma said then she pointed to the glass

"The key" Mayor Jones gasped "it's been stolen"

High above them a bird was watching the commotion, like he was enjoying it, he then chuckled

"The race to the Eternity Clock has begun" Pericles chuckled he then pondered something "I have the advantage, soon the Avatar will come and be a part of my plan, see you soon Mystery Incorporated and I will see you very soon Mayor Jones" he then gave an evil smile


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys here is Chapter 4 of The Silent Mystery review and enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Silent Mystery<p>

* * *

><p>The TARDIS landed outside the entrance to the town of Crystal Cove a newspaper stand was just outside the entrance a man was selling newspapers to tourist as Alex, Anakin and Ahsoka exited the blue police box<p>

"So your mysterious friend thinks one of the keys is here?" Ahsoka asked Alex who was in deep thought thinking about where the other keys might be "Master?"

"Oh" Alex gasped "yes" he walked towards the newspaper stand and looked at the headline

GHOST OF DEACESED GENERAL STEALS A MYSTERIOUS KEY

"I don't trust him" Ahsoka muttered and Anakin looked at her strangely

"Who Alex?"

"No" Ahsoka snapped angrily "his new friend"

"Yeah" Anakin whispered "he seems strange" Alex walked back to them carrying the newspaper and stared at the two with a strange look

"What?" he asked

"Master" Ahsoka stammered trying to use the right words "this new friend of yours we don't trust him"

"I don't either" Alex told them and they looked at him in shock but we need any information concerning The Eternity Clock so that doesn't give use any choice but to trust him"

"Alright" Ahsoka sighed "where do we start?"

"City Hall" Alex replied

* * *

><p>"For the last time Fred!" Mayor Jones snapped "no!"<p>

"But Dad!" Fred argued

"No but's!" Mayor Jones continued "that Ghost is good for tourism, so leave him alone!"

"He stole the Galaxy Key though!" Fred reminded "it belongs at the museum"

"Alright" Mayor Jones grumbled "I suppose you could help get the key back"

"I won't let you down" Fred said said smiling then he walked out of City Hall and found Alex waiting and smiling

"How'd it go?" he asked

"He gave the all clear" Fred replied "but I'm not sure how long it'll last"

"The Eternity Clock is causing Time Storms in the universe so we need to find it and stop it before it rips the universe apart" Alex explained to his old friend

"Yeah" Fred sighed "if you don't find the key I dread to think what will happen to the universe"

"You and me both" Alex laughed then the group entered the Mystery Machine and began the Silent Mystery


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys here is chapter 5 of The Silent Mystery review and enjoy there will be a forshadow to the multi-Avatar special that I am going to write based off The Avengers

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: NEST<p>

* * *

><p>Alex was checking out the crime scene with the others then a person was watching them he was dressed in an army suit but had a logo pinned to it that said NEST, the man walked to Alex and whispered<p>

"Avatar" Alex turned round "I'm major William Lennox"

"Not interested" Alex told him then he noticed that the others couldn't see him "are you using a low level perception filter"

"Yes" Lennox said "but this is a serious case, my director wants you come into a team of four extraordinary people"

"The Avatar's Initiative" Alex muttered then Lennox looked at him puzzled

"How did you now?" Lennox asked "that operation is top secret" then Alex gave Lennox a look which told him he already understood "anyway we'll keeping a close eye on you in the future"

"Yeah" Alex muttered "whatever, I work alone" then Lennox vanished and Alex was startled

"Master?" Ahsoka said looking at Alex's worried expression "what wrong?"

"Nothing" Alex lied then he continued looking for evidence and he found something that was strange powder white powder "guys" they turned round and looked at him "is this the spot where the ghost disappeared?"

"Yes" Fred said sampling some of the powder

"I've seen this before" Alex muttered looking at the powder "this ghost isn't a ghost at all"

"You know who it is?" Fred asked

"I'm not sure" Alex replied "but I need to check it out, just to be safe" he then dashed of to the TARDIS and placed the strange powder into a vial

* * *

><p>"There's something up" Ahsoka said looking at the group "Alex has never been this scared before"<p>

"He's never been scared" Anakin told her

"Well there was that encounter with the Weeping Angels" Ahsoka reminded "that seemed to frighten him"

"Weeping Angels?" Fred asked confused "what are they?"

"The Lonely Assassins" Alex said and they all jumped when they heard his voice "they used to be called, they kill by displacing you in time and taking the days you might've had"

"Does the powder belong to them?" Velma asked "are they behind all this"

"No" Alex replied looking relieved "I examined it but the powder doesn't belong to the Weeping Angels but they would want The Eternity Clock, it would be a feast to them"

"Why?" The Gang asked

"Because" Alex explained "they feed of time"

"Whoa" The Gang gasped

"The Weeping Angels are not behind this" Alex went on "but we have our first clue"

"Yeah" Fred whispered "the white powder"

"We have our first suspect" Alex said "on my travels I encountered a man who used this powder in his intergalactic shows, to make the actors disappear"

"What are we waiting for?" Anakin asked "let's go find him"

"Right beside you" Ahsoka said smiling then she looked at Alex "how are we going to find him?" 

"Don't worry" Alex told her "the TARDIS will track the powder to it's source that's we'll find him" then they went to the TARDIS and it dematerialized


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys here is chapter 6 of The Silent Mystery review and enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: The Silence<p>

* * *

><p>Alex and the group arrived at the first stop, a big manor house lay before them but it was covered in cob webs and derelict<p>

"Like why do we always stop at these creepy places?" Shaggy asked nervously

"Because I'm certain the first suspect lives here" Alex replied

"How do you know?" Ahsoka asked him and Alex pointed at an image of something, something that looked like

"A Silent" Alex explained "they tried to take over the Earth in 1969 but we stopped them"

"Yeah" Ahsoka said remembering "I remember, you used the Moon Landing to stop their operation"

"I think they're behind this" Alex told the group "I just have to be certain" then with that the group entered the creepy house, the light on the walls reflected their shadows but it gave a certain creepy feeling to them.

A chilling rattling sound could be heard and Alex thought it belonged to one of The Silent's, he was right, in the living room of the house a man was talking to a Silent, Alex could never forget that face, well he could forget if he turned his back but his eyes stayed locked on the Silent, seeing this gave Ahsoka the shivers as well as Anakin.

"Why isn't that man killing that Silent on sight?" Ahsoka asked "that was your plan"

"Dunno" Alex explained "maybe, he's an agent of The Silence, look he's wearing an eye-drive" yet again Alex was right they saw the man was wearing an eye-drive, this was a device that made agents of The Silence remember the creatures that controlled by them they listened in the conversation

"I don't know" said the man "if the plan fails, what makes you sure he will listen to you?"

"I am certain of it" The Silent said in a chilling voice "we need The Illusive Man to succeed in our plan, but the child who betrayed us is employed in his company we need to be careful of her"

"Yes we do" The man said, Alex, Ahsoka and Anakin knew who they were talking about, Miranda Lawson aka Kalifa Tano, Ahsoka's daughter and the woman who married the Avatar it seems like The Silence were plotting revenge against her or planning to use her again in another way to kill Alex

"Not this time" Ahsoka muttered "they won't use my daughter" then she leaped in front of The Silent and killed it as the man forgot it

"Oh my god" the Man stammered "what was that"

"A Silent" Ahsoka explained then the group stepped out of the shadows "don't worry your safe now"

"I don't remember" The Man stammered "who are you?"

"Ahsoka Tano" Ahsoka said she looked at the group "these our my friends, Anakin Skywalker and The Avatar"

"We just have a few questions to ask you" Alex told the startled man


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys here is Chapter 7 of The Silent Mystery review and enjoy this chapter will forshadow the season finale, and if you thought that Silent Ahsoka killed is dead you're dead wrong

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Questions<p>

* * *

><p>"Well I don't know anything about The Silence" The Man explained "only what it told me, that they plan to kill your friend and seek revenge for your daughter betraying them"<p>

Ahsoka was shocked at this revelation, The Silence were still planning to kill Alex even though they think he is supposed to be dead and they were seeking revenge because of her daughter betraying them.

"Avatar" a voice said and they turned round to see the Silent was not dead it was just playing dead "you are supposed to be dead"

"Sorry to disappoint" Alex chuckled "and I know why you wanted to kill you, it's all because of the Question"

"Yes" The Silent chuckled "the first question, hidden in plain sight, your last name"

"I don't have a last name" Alex growled and Ahsoka looked at him "you know about my future"

"What happened?" Ahsoka asked "On Lake Silencio?" 

The others seemed to be interested in this as well "yeah what did happen"

"I'm not talking about it" Alex told them

"You see" The Silent said "he keeps secrets from you, even you Ahsoka Tano, his Girlfriend, he wouldn't even tell you who was The Impossible Astronaut, shall I tell you"

"Ahsoka don't listen to him" Alex told her

"Who was it?" Ahsoka said ignoring her master

"It was you very own daughter" The Silent explained "you brought The Silence when she was conceived, but your part is not over, your silence will soon come" it was to much for Alex he raised his Lightsaber and killed it while the group watched in horror

"What?" he asked "he was baiting you" he explained "trying to turn you against me"

"That might be true" Ahsoka said putting an arm around Alex for comfort "but on the other hand you haven't been entirely truthful with us during our travels"

"Nor with us" Fred said "what are you keeping from us?"

"That's for another time" Alex told them "right now we need to find The Ghost Of Sinat Silence"

"Yes we do" Fred told them "and I think it's time we set a trap for him"

"What?" The others burst out

"We don't have any clues" Alex told him "we're not even sure we know who it is"

"I am" Fred chuckled "this is the start of a quest for The Galaxy Keys right, and who would want those keys so badly"

"I don't know" Alex stammered

"Can you think of know one?" Fred asked and the others of Mystery Inc realized who it might be but Alex, Anakin and Ahsoka didn't even understand why they knew


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys here is Chapter 8 of The Silent Mystery review and enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: The Trap Is Set<p>

* * *

><p>The trap had been set, piles of equipment had been placed everywhere a giant slingshot had been placed in the back of the room and a net had been placed in the front of the room<p>

"Right" Fred explained as he looked at his design with a smile "this has got to be the best trap I've ever made" he looked at the big slingshot, "Shaggy and Scooby will lead the ghost into this room where he will coincidentally tip over one of this wires and fall into the giant slingshot when that will trigger and force the ghost into the net"

"Not bad" Alex laughed he walked to Fred "but what about the rest of us, and what about the Key he stole, we'll need it"

"Yes we will" Fred chuckled "you'll keep it to continue your quest to find the rest but if the ghost tries to escape you can you the Force or Earthbend to block his escape"

"Sound good" Anakin chuckled "we'll cover the other exits if he tries to escape"

"Yes do this" Fred laughed "right Gang let's get to work" and then Trap was set in motion.

* * *

><p>The Ghost entered the spooky house surprised to find no-one was there , he thought that Mystery Incorporated would be here by now on second thought The Avatar was with them, he would've made a worthy opponent then he heard the voice of Shaggy<p>

"Hey like ugly, over here" Shaggy called then the Ghost walked over to him, Shaggy looked at Scooby awkwardly "like I told you that was a bad idea" then they smiled rather awkwardly and ran and the Ghost ran after them, the Red Galaxy Key jangling on his neck then very suddenly Alex appeared and smiled

"Avatar" The Ghost chuckled "I was expecting to meet someone with your reputation to be a little older"

"Sorry to disappoint" Alex chuckled "and you're a little shorter than I expected you to be" he ignited his Lightsaber even though this wasn't part of the plan

"Jedi scum" The Ghost growled and he charged towards him but Ahsoka appeared and Force pushed him into the giant slingshot, and it triggered launching him into the giant net. Quickly Alex used earthbending to block all escapes and the Ghost frowned

"Well done, Jedi" he laughed as Alex took the Red Galaxy Key of him

"Wait a second" Alex realized "I recognize your voice, you were the one that made me come here in the first place"

"Yes I was" Sinat laughed "pity, I was expecting more of a challenge from you and your girlfriend"

"Well you won't be challenging me anytime soon" Alex chuckled but Sinat smiled and broke the net, he pushed Alex to the ground but Ahsoka cut of his escape, Sinat punched Ahsoka knocking her out. But Sinat didn't have time to notice Anakin who dived in and pinned him to the ground, taking of his mask, and to his surprise it wasn't even Count Dooku. But the Gang recognized him immediately


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys here is Chapter 9 of The Silent Mystery review and enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: The Quest Begins<p>

* * *

><p>The culprit was a purple bird, the Gang recognized him but Alex, Ahsoka and Anakin did not. The bird spoke with a German accent<p>

"Hello Mystery Incorporated" he laughed as Alex took the Red Galaxy from his neck "well done Avatar, the quest has begun"

"I don't get this" Alex muttered "why did you steal the key, only for wanting me to take it"

"That's the beauty of my plan" Pericles chuckled "I need a machine to track each of these keys down and then find the pieces of the Eternity Clock. And what better way to do that than your time machine"

"Tough" Alex said "you're not getting those keys or the Clock because they're just to dangerous"

"I know that" Pericles snapped "idiot, this clock is causing Time Storms around the Galaxy and all the universe is being ripped apart as we speak"

"So you want me to stop anyone from finding the Eternity Clock" Alex guessed

"For the last time yes" Pericles snapped and the Gang was shocked to hear this

"Wait wait hold on" Fred stammered "your evil why would you want to stop the universe from ripping itself apart"

"I maybe evil Jones" Pericles snarled "but I don't want to see the whole universe in danger, which is why i called the Avatar and his friends"

"There's something your not telling me" Alex said "you know where the next key is"

"I do" Pericles chuckled "it is located in an Asylum with all your oldest and deadliest enemies"

Alex went into shock an horror at the mention of this, an Asylum Of The Daleks that's impossible "no way am I getting the second key"

"Then watch the universe rip itself apart" Pericles chuckled "I'll be going now" and with a flap of his wings he was gone

"He said the key was in an Asylum" Ahsoka muttered "but an Asylum for what?" the Group looked at Alex for answers their was a brief pause but then he answered

"Daleks" the word sent everyone into fear, who would've thought the Daleks would have an Asylum, Alex looked at Ahsoka and Anakin "and that's where were going to next"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile deep in space on the Cronos Station, the Illusive Man was watching this with an evil smile<p>

"So the Avatar is going to the Asylum" he chuckled "he'd better have his best defenses, I can use this opportunity to continue with my own plan" he turned his chair round and there standing behind him was a humongous Clock, The Eternity Clock, the Illusive Man stared at it with an evil grin


	10. Chapter 10

Hi guys here is Chapter 10 of The Silent Mystery, Chapter 9 foreshadowed the next story Asylum Of The Daleks, which will feature The Doctor, Amy Pond and Rory Williams as guest characters. So review and enjoy Chapter 10 of The Silent Mystery

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: The Goodbyes<p>

* * *

><p>The gang all had one last look around the TARDIS before Alex, Ahsoka and Anakin headed of to the Dalek Asylum to continue their quest to find the Galaxy Keys and save Time And Space<p>

"It's been ages since I've been in here" Velma chuckled remembering her days in the TARDIS

"Like what does this do?" Shaggy asked looking at one of the Buttons

"Don't touch" Alex told him "otherwise the TARDIS will implode" the Gang laughed at this because they knew Alex was lying although the didn't deem to find it very funny but he just gave a quick smile

"New,old" Velma laughed seeing the new Console room "it doesn't matter"

"I know we've still got a task to do" Alex smiled "but for old times sake" Velma looked at him "come with us"

"Jinkies!" she exclaimed and Alex smiled when she said that but his face fell when she said "no"

"Why?" he asked shocked "I thought you liked it"

"I did" she sighed "but you've got new friends" they looked at Ahsoka and Anakin "I couldn't possibly go through the danger again"

"Alright fine" he muttered angrily "but the life you lead solving mysteries that's gonna be dangerous"

"Like that's ever stopped me" Velma chuckled she looked somber when she asked this question "am I ever going to see you again?"

To her delight Alex answered "maybe I hope so" he laughed a bit then he gave her something a shiny silver key "how else am I gonna get that back from you?"

Velma laughed at this "thank you"

"You're welcome" Alex laughed then he gave his old friend a hug and the gang went out

After the gang went out Fred said something "after 2 years he's still amazing"

Back in the TARDIS

"We've got one key" Ahsoka said as Alex was pressing buttons "where are the rest?"

"I don't know" he muttered "but we do know this, the next key is at the Asylum"

"What's the plan?" Anakin asked

"Find em, stop the clock" he said with a smile and then he put his hands on a lever and gave it a pull, the place faded into blackness


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys the epilogue of this story is in fact two Epilouges one leading into Once An Avatar and the next leading into Asylum Of The Daleks so review and enjoy this is the epilogue leading into Asylum Of The Daleks

* * *

><p>Epilogue 1<p>

* * *

><p>A man ran down a dark corridor, away from a humming noise, no it was a humming noise in particular it was like the wind, the creature he was running from was like a pepper pot on wheels, it was gold with balls around it's body, the creature had a suction cup on the right of the body and a gun at the other side<p>

The man screamed in terror and ran as fast as he could but he wouldn't make it. Then he found some stairs _yes _he thought_ that creature doesn't have legs' I'm safe_ but the man was dead wrong

The creature stopped and turned to look at the stairs and said in a hollow and cold robotic voice "elevate" and then to the man's horror the Creature rose up inot the and said the words that he had heard before the words that had killed the others who had been here

"Exterminate" then a flash of blue light hit the man who gave an awful scream and then after a few minutes he was dead the only thing that was left of him was a strange blue key...


	12. Chapter 12

Hi guys here is the second epilogue that leads into Once An Avatar review and enjoy

* * *

><p>Epilogue 2<p>

* * *

><p>Optimus Prime and William Lennox were discussing something about the Avatar's Initiative an idea of bringing 4 powerful Avatar's to work together as a team to fight the battles the NEST and the Autobots never could, however this particular discussion was about the idea of having Avatar Aang on the team<p>

"Are you sure sir?" Lennox asked "the boy isn't in control of the Avatar State yet, he might not be very stable"

"Which is why we need him" Optimus repeated "Avatar Aang is going to be a very valuable asset to the team if any powerful enemy comes along our way"

"You're talking about Megatron aren't you?" Lennox asked

"Yes" Optimus replied "he hasn't been seen since he tried to take of Chicago and the rest of the world"

"But that's good isn't it?"

"No" Optimus replied then he began a deep thought

"Don't do that" Lennox said

"What?" Optimus asked

"The deep thought thing" Lennox replied "it's too creepy"

"You're right" Prime chuckled "I shouldn't do that. And you will not get me to change my mind about this"

"Fine" Lennox grumbled he walked away angry "you wanna make the team a time bomb go ahead"

"War will come" Optimus reminded "and this is the 21'st century and when it does, we've gotta be ready"

"OK" Lennox said then he grabbed a weapon "I'll order NEST to stash the PHASE 2 items then"

"Yes you do that" Optimus ordered "I do not like the council of world leaders ordering us to do this"

"I know" Lennox said "but if the team fails, they'll be all over our asses"

"Then let's hope" Optimus said seriously "that we don't fail" then he handed Lennox a sheet that said in bold letters **THE AVATAR'S INITIATIVE **


	13. Asylum Of The Daleks preview

Hi guys ger is a preview of Asylum Of The Daleks review and enjoy

* * *

><p>NEXT TIME<p>

* * *

><p>Alex, Anakin, Ahsoka, Amy, Rory and The Doctor were staring out a window looking at a Dalek ship<p>

"So how much trouble are w in?" Rory asked

"Out of ten?" Alex stammered

"Eleven" The Doctor replied happily

A couple of Gold Daleks lead the group onto a plynth where it took them into a room filled with Daleks of all soughts

The Daleks all broke out in words "SAVE THE DALEKS!" these words put Alex and The Doctor in shock

"The Asylum contains every version of my oldest enemies!" The Doctor snapped "and you intend to walk in and back out alive with a key?" Alex and The Doctor ran past some exploding Daleks

"Yes" Alex laughed

"Hmm" Amy muttered "so much for bonding" the place faded to black then Alex and The Doctor were carrying Amy and Ahsoka's unconscious bodies

"Who killed all The Daleks?" Rory asked them both and they looked up and replied

"Who'd ya think?" the place faded to blackness


End file.
